freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-5864990-20160530213623
You didn't read my whole post. I said Kazuya Freezing stimulated arousal in addition to inducing transcendence and giving him control over the Pandoras' bodies. I forgot to add the power boost part. "Freezing surfacing emotions," that's not confirmed either...But I also added that the emotional stimulus, as I see it, was not "real" because it was not generated by a person with a clear-head without any outside influence. When I say "the drug was talking," I mean that the things we say and maybe think when drunk or intoxicated are not the things we say when we are sober and level-headed. That has nothing to do with mind control. I wouldn't characterize what Elly was feeling as love. You think that Elly ready to fire a laser into Kazuya was love? That's not love, that's anger. Kazuya's Freezing is much stronger that Andre's so most definitely, Elly is going to feel a lot more with Kazuya's Freezing. You changed your example to be injected with a drug. That's fine. If my spouse was injected with a drug that made her really hot for someone else and feel a powerful emotional bond, I'd only be truly angry angry if she chose to keep taking the drug, if she loved me or the drug more. As for the NTR, all romance manga have the NTR possibility. We just don't expect it 200 chapters down the line for it to show up. I've no reason to believe that Elly actually loves Kazuya more than Andre. I've no reason to think that when Elly gets her Stigma removed and goes back home, she'll fight to take Kazuya back with her and kick Andre to the curb. I've no reason to believe that Elly wants Kazuya next her in bed as a husband. Elly still has a choice to want Kazuya for his Freezing or Andre for Andre. From her reaction after Kazuya ended his Freezing, it is fairly clear that she doesn't want Kazuya's Freezing, especially if she would characterize it as being violated. (I would like to take this moment to say that I never thought Elly-Andre was romantic until she mentioned in chapter 195-196). What you said last is not true, and it is just a wierd fear-based response on your part. It's not a requirement for Pandora to need a Freezing field from Kazuya to feel that intense toward another person. What Elizabeth felt for Kazuya is something I know many spouses and lovers feel for each other every day, and they don't need a Freezing Field for those feelings to surface. Elizabeth can most definitely feel that way for Andre one day, and it will be better because she won't need a Freezing field to surface those feelings. Maybe she already has felt that way toward him, the man who would give up his eyesight just to see her win. Of course we'll see Andre again. He'll be a background character, but he's still Elly's Limiter. Lastly, If you are going to argue that Elizabeth has always felt a special way toward Kazuya or even suppose that Holly (I'm adding her because she loves Louis absolutely). Su-Na, some random Pandora, who has never even met Kazuya has always had some secret desire to be with him, then you and I have nothing to discuss.